The Cleaning Mission
by Ginevra13
Summary: Chrion is on vacation and no-one is cleaning the Big House. Of course Mr.D does not clean, so he forces the campers to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys :)**

**This is one of my first stories I ever wrote, so it isn´t that good. It is a translation of a story I wrote in German, so if anything is wrong, please tell me so I can fix it. My English isn`t perfect, so hopefully you understand, that the story can´t be perfect either. **

**This chapter isn´t as long as the others. It is more like a prologue. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea**

**The Cleaning Mission**  
**1. The plan of Mr.D**

It was a peacful day at camp. The Aphrodite kids put new make-up on, a few campers were at the canoe lake where they pushed each other out of the boats and the children of Demeter were planting new seedlings on the strawberry fields. Everyone had something to one person was bored: Mr.D.

He sat on the porch of the Big House reading in a wine magazine. Sadly, he had gone through it five times already and it just was not exiting anymore. In frustration the god threw it on the table and got walked into the house and straight back out again. It smelled terrible. Since Chiron had gone on vacation no one had been inside to clean it and Mr. D had absolutely no idea what to do about it, until, finally, revelation came to the most deserving of gods.

In the evening he walked down to the camp fire and sat down in the corner. After a while, he could not bear the singing anymore, so he stood up: "You should all go visit your ear specalists! We will all end up deaf from this croaking!"

The campers looked at him in surprise.

"Well, I have to tell you something! The Big House is dirty and because I don´t want to clean it, you will have to do! The list will be hanging out tomorrow at breakfast"

The angry and surprised campers were left behind. First they looked after him, then they started to whisper to each other.

The next morning, a list was hanging outside the dining pavillon.

_Ares - watering the flowers_  
_Demeter - dishwashing_  
_Athene - cleaning the porch_  
_Hermes - tidying up the attick_  
_Apollo - weeding and degnoming_  
_Hephaestos - laundrying_  
_Poseidon - hoovering_  
_Aphrodite - repainting the rooms_  
_Dionysus - filling up the fridge_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :)** **Thank you for the nice review :)** **I hope you all enjoy the following chapter.** **Disclaimer: Same as the last time: I do not own anything PJO-related** **2. About fainting daughters of Aphrodite and Cleanqueens**  
The campers hogged around the piece of paper and stared at it. "He is crazy", declared one of them. "We have to tidy up the attic? How is that supposed to go?", asked another. "Probably bathe the mummy, too" Later at breakfast, everybody talked in hushed voices about the so called "Cleaning Mission". Then the conch horn was blown and they headed up to the Big House, were Mr.D was waiting for them. "Finally! By tonight I want everything finished! Until then I'm gone" He clapped his hands and cleaning utensils appeared from nowhere, then he disappeared in a purple cloud. Complaining madly, the campers went into the house. "Bah! It stinks! I can´t go in there", said Lucy from the Aphrodite cabin. Her siblings nodded and none of the others looked happy either. "Maybe we should open the windows?", suggested Katie. So they waded through the dirt and tried to open the windows. It didn´t work, because they were locked. The Aphrodite kids fled faster than you could say "Prada" and were soon standing outside again. Only Drew was not fast enough and fainted. "What's up with her?" "She isn´t used to the smell", explained Silena. „Come, let's find something to help us with it!"She left the house and ran to her cabin. Meanwhile, the Hephaitoskids had smashed the window open and fresh air filled the room. Katie had the list with her and slowly everybody split up. Then Silena came back: "What happened? We could see green clouds coming out of the window." "We opened them", said a boy from Ares."Oh." The Aphrodite kids, of course, carried perfume with them and started spraying it around. "You are wasting your perfume on this?", Katie asked baffled. "That's the cheapest and worst we could find. We would never use the good stuff on this," Lacy turned to Drew, who was still lying on the was barely visible anymore because she was slowly sinking into the dirt. Lacy picked her up and carried her outside where she laid her in the grass. "Don´t you wanna come in?", asked somebody from Hermes. "No!", was the simultaneous answer. But as soon as the words left their mouths, they were catapulted in and the doors closed behind them. Then Drew appeared, who just had woken up. They cried and hammered against the door, but it was useless. The other campers had already disappeared into the different rooms. Katie and her siblings ventured throughout the house searching for a sink and faucet. Finally, they found one in the kitchen, hidden behind a big mountain of dirty plates and bowls. They moved them to the side, put a bucket under the faucet and turned it on. But nothing happened. They tried again and again, but there was just no water. A few minutes later a bunch of Ares campers came in. They carried pink watering cans with yellow flowers on it. "Water!", yelled one and pushed Kya, who was standing at the faucet at the time, to the side. "It doesn´t work!", he exclaimed. "No, really?", murmured Kya, now sitting on the floor. "And how should we water the flowers without water?", asked the Aresboy, Sam. "I don´t know!"

* * *

While Sam and Kya were having this discusion, the Hermes kids became really agitated. The whole cabin was crowded around the ladder leading to the attic. Nobody wanted to go up there. "Well, let´s go!", said Travis, but nobody moved. "It won´t be that bad", said Connor. The others shook their heads. The brothers sighed and climbed the ladder. The attic was dusty and all around them was junk. "We will never be able to clean this up!", exclaimed Jake, who had climbed up behind them. The rest of the cabin followed only slowly and soon the attic was crowded with teenagers. In one corner sat the oracle and stared at them. "Can´t we get rid of her?", whined a little girl. "She´s scary..." Nobody had a good idea about what to do with her, so they found a big box, heaved the mummy inside and pushed it down the ladder, where it ended up in the middle of the hallway. A daughter of Aphrodite walked by and nosily peaked inside. Catching a glimpse of the mummy she screamed and ran away. The Hermes cabin proceeded to push one piece of funiture after another down the ladder and the junk formed a little mountain at its bottom. Katie walked by and was barely able to dodge a chair. "Sorry, Katie!", was yelled from above. Katie shook her head and went on. She arrived back in the rec-room. A chair stood on the ping-pong-table stood and on it sat Clarisse. "What are you doing up there?", asked Katie. "Well, someone has to be in charge!" Katie looked at her in disbelief. In that moment Sam and Kya entered the room. "Katie, the water still doesn´t work. What are you doing up there?" "Oh, I´m the one in charge. It was a fair election", explained Clarisse and nodded to her siblings. "Okay. Clarisse, the water does not work. What should we do?" "Uhh...Look in the bathroom!" Immediately Sam turned around and marched away. A short while later, he was back. "No water. How are we supposed to water the plants without water?" He raised the pink watering can. "Don´t ask me! The Hephaistos kids should be working on it!" Clarisse pointed to a door on the left and Sam disappeared and Kya were still standing in front of the ping-pong-table. "You to can go, too." "Whatever you want, Cleanqueen!" they both muttered and left. 


End file.
